


Hot Chocolate and Kisses

by the_parentheticals



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: Sabrina's tired. Luckily, her girlfriend's there for her when she needs it.





	Hot Chocolate and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Maybe some Sabrina x Alya fluff??

Alya stuck her head out from behind the doorframe. “How’s my favourite girl doing?”

Sabrina groaned and leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on the table. “Badly. I never knew how much paperwork was involved in law cases.”

Alya sighed as she walked into the room. “I know something that’s going to make you feel better!” She placed a mug on her girlfriend’s desk.

Sabrina looked up hesitantly. “Hot… chocolate?”

“Your favourite. Cinnamon, extra sugar, whipped cream.”

“Thanks.” Sabrina laughed. “For, you know, remembering.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.“ Alya took a sip from her own mug.

“No…” Sabrina shook her head and smiled. “It isn’t.”


End file.
